


Pornography

by Ammmmmmmirongmaoer



Category: PXNZ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer/pseuds/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer
Kudos: 2





	Pornography

“干啥呢？”  
“帮我验验货呗，来都来了。”说着庞宽就把一进口包装的箱子拆了封，那是一个包装精致的屁股，是的，就是屁股。  
庞宽因为搞乐队实在挣不来钱，于是发挥了他的天赋，开了家性用品专卖店，卖的玩意儿比街边那些摇着扇子抠脚的大爷的商品高级的多。庞宽知道也有些顾客是因为他才去的，他们故意让庞宽拿货给自己看看，就能看到庞宽用手攥着电动鸡巴的场面了。  
借着买卖关系想更进一步，甚至当场非礼的人也不在少数，毕竟一眉清目秀又颇有姿色的老板在一堆性用品旁，总能挑起有些人内心最下流的幻想。可庞宽对他们没兴趣，都是逢场作戏，买卖一旦成了就立刻变脸给人轰走。  
庞宽最大的乐趣就是让他几个搞乐队的朋友验验他的玩具，这是怎样的心理庞宽也说不清楚，可能还跟高中时给朋友塞小黄书一个心理。彭磊就是他最乐意挑唆的对象，毕竟彭磊一口一个自己是性冷淡，对他的那些玩具也永远一副毫无兴趣的态度。  
庞宽把电动屁股抱到桌上放好，又插上电，它现在开始自动加温了，可以加到人体自然的温度。庞宽拍了拍它，又捏了一下给彭磊展示，“你看，多好，最好的硅胶材料做的，和真的屁股没什么两样。”  
彭磊多多少少也有些心动，但偏要保持强硬的姿态，道貌岸然地说，“再真不也还是假的吗，怎么能一样呢，你这不怕漏电吗。”  
“你试一下不就知道了吗，到底有什么不一样你感受完了给我说说。”  
“你怎么不试。”  
“我他妈花那么多钱买了一堆这玩意，你说我能不给自己心理暗示吗？求求您了，您帮帮我吧。”  
这回庞宽又降低姿态给彭磊台阶下了，又一副彭磊是他的大救星的模样，彭磊不知道该怎么拒绝，只能顺着他的台阶往下走，“行......那我带回家试。”  
“怎么着，你还害羞啊。”庞宽笑了，彭磊在他面前飞机杯都当面用过，怎么每回还跟陌生人一样那么见外，“要在你家弄坏了，赔得起吗？”  
一提钱彭磊就没辙了，他最怕赔钱，也没脑子就想其实这东西他用过了也根本卖不出去的实质性问题。别别扭扭别过头解开皮带，把裤子只褪了一些，刚好能从内裤里扯出他的阴茎。他一手抚上自己半硬的玩意儿撸动着，庞宽给他递上了润滑液。  
彭磊准备好之后就习惯性地伸手朝电动屁股的阴道那探去，庞宽在一旁看着皱了皱眉，不过没吱声，看着彭磊拿两根手指勾着阴道口向外打开，心里想着这混蛋还晓得给玩具做扩张了。  
然后彭磊就插了进去，“好热啊。”他评论道，不紧不慢地抽插着。  
“感觉如何？”  
“还好吧，感觉……没什么区别。有点干，嗯。”  
这句话不知道怎么又让庞宽不爽了，“你别光试那啊，这里你不想试试吗？”他凑上来捅了捅电动屁股的屁眼，“这里更爽你知道不。”  
彭磊就乖巧地把阴茎从阴道部位拔出来，往上面抹了点润滑液就对着它的穴口准备插入，“嘶，不行，太紧了。”他尝试塞入了好几次，但龟头总是在周围打着转，塑料玩具最大的坏处就是遇上润滑液会变得格外光滑，于是庞宽伸手来帮他了。  
庞宽叫彭磊用手把电动屁股在桌上按好，然后摸上彭磊的阴茎，帮他往里面挺入。还是挺艰难的，中间彭磊不知道是因为庞宽攥着他的阴茎，还是因为庞宽把他箍得疼了，吸了好几次冷气，庞宽只能揉着他根部的阴茎和阴囊以做抚慰。  
等到彭磊完全进入以后庞宽又停手在旁边观看着，看着彭磊硬挺的鸡巴是如何撑开整个穴道，然后再慢慢操进去的。他嘴巴有点干，一瞬间不知道是该羡慕彭磊还是那个电动屁股，然后他问，“这回感觉怎么样，还和真的一样吗？”  
“不知道，我，以前我没试过，好紧啊。”彭磊没停下动作，但还是局促，他顶弄的每一下都缓慢又小心翼翼。  
“那现在来试试真的呗。”  
“啊？”  
“你不想试试吗？”庞宽也在解开自己裤子上的拉链了。彭磊的动作突然停下，他卡壳了。当庞宽把裤子完全脱掉，下半身光溜溜地趴在桌子上，屁股撅着等待他临幸时，彭磊脑子里只有想操他这一个念想了。  
是谁落入了谁的圈套中谁也不知道，彭磊在把自己的手指从庞宽的后穴中拔出来，抓着阴茎就想往里操的时候突然恢复了一点理智。“我不会啊。”他凑在庞宽耳朵面前委屈地说道。  
“你刚刚不是做的挺好的吗？你怎么操它的，就怎么操我，但是你要更快一点，要使劲……”  
然后彭磊就像被发号施令了一样挺着阴茎就狠狠干了进去，要不是庞宽趴在桌子上，他觉得自己会被彭磊掀翻在地。彭磊在他面前和性玩具做爱时都是憋着一股劲儿拘谨着，这回用在庞宽身上就开始兴风作浪了。他感觉自己里里外外的肉都被搅动翻了，彭磊一下下撞在点上，他两腿都开始发抖，在忍不住被干到高潮以后他终于哑着嗓子喊了停。彭磊一开始把他的恳求误解为了之前的呻吟，直到庞宽开始推他，“等一下，等一下，换个姿势再来好不好，我站不稳了。”  
彭磊这回听懂了，他念念不舍地拔出来以后看着庞宽把座椅调整好位置以后跨坐在上面，双腿各架在扶手上，已经有点红肿的后穴朝他打开着。  
彭磊在庞宽准备的时候又去试了下电动屁股，操了几下就又拔了出来，他这回会主动回答问题了，“这个不好，和你比起来差远了。”  
庞宽喘着气笑出了声，像被夸了一样拿手勾了勾彭磊的脑袋，“哪点不好了？它是不够紧还是不够湿了？”  
“就是，就是不好，没劲。”这回庞宽正面朝着他，他可以看着庞宽的脸操庞宽了，边干他边尝出了以往没感受过的好滋味，他忍不住掀起庞宽的上衣啃着他的乳头，又忍不住从乳头一直吻到脖子和嘴唇，然后用牙齿咬着庞宽的舌头不肯松口。  
“你呢，你觉得我怎么样啊？”彭磊讨好地问道，结果庞宽故意回了句，“特别好，唔，比以往的都好。”  
什么叫以往的？这回彭磊急了，他狠狠捅进最深处以后逼着庞宽回答。“你以前做过吗？被操过吗，被我这样...”  
“我都做过好多回了。”庞宽就算被戳得疼到眼眶都红也要使坏，“好多鸡巴都操过我，嗯，假的假的，都是我卖的那些破烂。”他看到彭磊突然就要急得掉眼泪才急忙改口。  
“靠，你怎么那么淫呢？”彭磊往他下巴上咬了一口，然后这才重新开始他的动作，“假的多没意思啊，我不好吗？我还会自己动。”  
“打桩机也会自己动，我跪在那就成了，还可以对着镜子看我怎么被操的，你行吗？”  
“我怎么不行？不行，你不可以……求求你别，你就只和我做呗。”彭磊又要哭了，带着哭腔干得一下比一下狠，这回庞宽只能扯出一点呻吟和交换，没法好好回答他了，直到彭磊射在他体内以后他缓了缓才说，“你鸭还跟机器吃醋呢，我又不是说不和你做了。”  
“真的吗？”彭磊把头埋在他脖子中间闷声闷气地说。  
“真的，我又不是不给操。”  
“那你不许不许和别人做了，要是你想用假鸡巴了也可以让我看着用。”  
“行，行，都成。”


End file.
